Conveyor systems are used extensively in many industries to move materials from one location to another efficiently and effectively. Regular maintenance is required to maintain proper function of the conveyor systems. For example, in the case of chain conveyor systems that include a metal conveyor comprising a plurality of chain links, proper lubrication and cleaning is required to reduce the amount of friction between different components of the conveyor system, such as between the links of the chain.
Generation of soil on a conveyor is caused by abrasion between the conveyor and the cargo that it carries, as well as by external factors, such as dust. If the conveyor is not cleaned consistently, the amount of friction between components of the conveyor system increases, causing the efficiency of the conveyor system to decrease or maintenance problems to occur. Additionally, the soil may be transferred to the cargo carried by the conveyor.
Generally, the cleaning schedule for a conveyor is determined on a time-based schedule. For example, the conveyor may be cleaned every week, every two weeks, once a month, etc. The conveyor may also be cleaned at a time subjectively determined by an operator. The frequency of cleaning may depend upon one or more factors such as the cargo carried by the conveyor, the speed of the conveyor, the total amount of time the conveyor is up and running or the environment in which the conveyor is installed.